The way you cause me pain
by exasperationation
Summary: An ongoing compilation of midnight drabbles, where Vlad contemplates his very difficult relationship to these two girls that drive him mad in both good and bad ways. Mostly focus on HunRo. [Hungary x Romania], [Belarus x Romania]. Brief and extremely subtle mention of Franada.
1. The way you cause me pain

_**Cause (åsamka)**_

 _By exasperationation_

Grey smoke circled off into the cooling midnight air, filtering the last rays of sunlight, desperately clinging to the world which was ready to slumber. He took another drag of the cigarette, studying the cracks in the concrete under his old, worn out shoes. His eyelids were heavy, his eyes red, tired and swollen. He reeked of liquor, smoke and broken hearts. The music still streamed out of the open windows of floor five, and he took a glance at the plate on the bus stop announcing the remaining time to wait, realising he had about fifteen minutes to change his mind. But he stood still, as if his feet had grown together with the grass and the weeds that had begun to stick up through the God forsaken pavement.

Yet, he never once doubted he had made the right decision. He simply couldn't seem to make up his mind about the certain ladies demanding his ever-loving attention, so leaving them both behind and moving on as definitely the wisest decision. Nevertheless, he felt like he was going to miss the thrill. He did not regret anything, but the need of going back up there and putting things right was an urge strong enough to ache in his every bone.

He picked up his phone and threw a glance over the screen. No new messages. No voice-mails left. No missed calls. He unlocked the screen with one finger while lighting another cigarette, the last one squashed on the pavement beneath his shoe. He scrolled through his contact list quickly, ignoring the most recent numbers. Francis Bonnefoy. Exactly the person he needed.

The Frenchman answered after three signals had beeped in Vlad's ear. "'Allo?"

"I'm trying to get my mind of relationships for a while, what can I do?"

The French chuckled in his ear. "Get wasted."

Vlad smiled crookedly for himself. "Really? But I've been binging all day already."

"Then do a little more, you sound sober enough for another round." A shuffling was heard in the background and Francis' voice was tinted with slight impatience. "Listen, I'd take you for a round but I'm, uh, occupied. Call Arthur. He's just as lonely and slightly more pathetic. And he could be your designated driver, you know how he is."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll probably just try to get as far away from west end as possible. Can't stand the thought of having a walking distance to them."

"I get you. Take care, alright?"

"Yah. Bye." He said, trying not to sound too disappointed. Just as he finished off his other cigarette, he saw the lights of the bus as it turned 'round the corner of the street.


	2. The way you fuck me up

**Since it was requested, here is another part of my midnight drabbles on aph HungaryxRomania. It is very loosely based on the previous chapter, and if requested more will come.**

 **xoxo / exasperationation**

* * *

 _ **The way you fuck me up**_

 _By: exasperationation_

Vlad he always considered himself to be a romantic guy. However, when it came to _her_ , the mere thought of acting romantically disgusted him. She didn't deserve that, yet he wanted to give her the world.

One time, after another one of their arguments ending up with their clothes on the floor, he had actually told her what he thought about this whole situation that happened more and more often. Sometimes he even believed she started arguments just so they would sleep together. Of course, both of them would rather die than admit it.

"What are we even doing?" He spoke, his voice a weak shadow of what he had had in mind. The response was as expected.

"How the fuck should I know? Guess you just adore me naked." Typical her to mix narcissism and sarcasm.

"Ditto, bitch." He muttered and arose from the bed he had become quite accustomed to by now. His clothes went on in a swift movement, and it wasn't until he had his hand on the apartment door that she spoke up.

"Don't."

He stopped in the motion, his hand still resting on the door handle. Without turning around to look, he knew she was standing behind him.

"Why?"

He could almost hear her thoughts processing, wondering what to say next that would hurt him the most. Thing was, it would probably hurt her as much.

"Because this is the way it has to be." Her hand grasped onto his shirt, her grip weak for once, and his spirit turned just as weak by her light touch. He chewed on his lip, closing his eyes for a second before turning 180 degrees.

 _Let me inside your twisted mind for just one second._

Her emerald eyes met his copper ones, in something that could only be compared to a mental fist fight or a tearful embrace. They were never sure what they actually were to each other, but they both absolutely knew what they were together.


End file.
